Evening Moon
by 666lise666
Summary: When Uchiha Itachi's children find the dairy of their mother they find out their mother's story and many events that they didn't even know off. But even before that it all starts off with flames and death...


**Chapter one: Prologue**

Bright red flames raced to the dark blue sky wich was graced by more than a million stars but without the light of the silver moon.

Screams were heard as the humans tried to exintuis the fire but it was all in vain.

As soon as one of them turned around they were all dead, killed by a group of men.

"Melantha! Run!" A woman with dark blue hair and seablue eyes held a little girl close. "Take your brother and sister and get the hell out of here!" The girl shook her head violently as a little basket was pushed into her hands. "Run, don't look behind you." The woman kissed the girl on the head. "I love you... I always will."

"No! Okaa-san!" Soon enough the girl was dragged away by her older steph-brother, along with her twin sister.

The woman looked at the end of the street. A dark silhouette standing out against the raging flames. Dark red -if not blood red- eyes stared at her while a black ponytail waved in the wind filled with ashes and the scent of death. "Itachi..." Her heart wich had been frozen and only let the love for her children flow through warmed up alittle when he called her by her nickname. "Luna.."

She smiled at the figure. Knowing what would come when he stepped up to her, embracing her one last time. "I guess that this is the end huh?" The man smiled slightly, traces of tears gracing his pale face as the one woman he once and still loved fell to the ground , her blue and sliver kimono drenched in blood and her eyes had lost their light.

"Okaa-san!" The smallest one of the two girls let go off her steph-brothers hand as she raced to her mother's lifeless body. "Kaa-san?" She noticed the blood and her eyes grew wide in fear and disbelief. Her sister looked at her for a moment but soon looked away as she couldn't bear to see the sight. She felt her eyes filling with tears. Those sad, depressed eyes soon turned into eyes filled with a burning hate and if you compared the real flames to the fire in her eyes. Her eyes would defenaitly win. "Logan." She looked at her steph-brother. Staring into his venom green eyes. He nodded and walked up to their sister who was still shaking their mother's limp body and wrapped his arms around her.

"Kyaaaa! Nii-san!" Melantha was held back by two bloody hands. The blood being their mother's man just embraced her. "Don't worry. Daddy is here."

"Father!" a girl with stormy grey eyes and black hair pulled into a ponytail happily skidded behind her by another girl who was identical to her exept for the fact that she had seablue eyes and no expression. Next to that girl walked a guy with dark brown hair and venom green eyes. The grey eyed girl clinged onto her father's arem. Ignoring the glare he was giving her."Father! Would you please train with me?" When he didn't respond she pouted. "Pretty Please?" He sighed. "Verona, how many times do I have to tell you? You are not compatible to be a kunoichi." Verona frowned as she glomped her brother. "Why not?"

"Because you either faint or become completely frozen when you see blood no matter how many times I try to get you to master your like you have some kind of traume, I wonder where you got it." At that moment the girl with the seablue eyes snapped. "It's your fault you son of a bitch! If you hadn't killed our mother then we would have lived happily in our village! Not caring about becoming a ninja or a stupid organisation full of insane people. Hell, the only sane person in here is uncle Deidara and he looks like a girl and makes things explode with clay!" She breathed heavily from her little anger outburst but managed to dragg off her brother and sister as she stormed off together with them. Leaving the man alone in silence. He sighed, dropping himself on a bench. Holding out a pendant in the form of a silver lily, in it there was a little cresent moon made of diamonds. He held his head with one hand as he traced it's form with the fingers of his other hand. He sighed once again. "Luna-chan...What would you have done. Melantha, her eyes and fearsome temper. They remind me so much of you..." He stood up firmly as he noticed that Deidara was also walking their, most likely in search of little Verona.


End file.
